


最美的时光

by Olivia22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 短篇/下雨天/咖啡店/偶遇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia22/pseuds/Olivia22
Summary: 最美的不是下雨天，是曾和你躲过雨的屋檐。





	

1  
“好大的雨哇，”男孩抖了抖身上的雨珠，可是并没有什么用，那些雨珠儿已经随着他的动作渗进了棉质衣服里，“嘿，你也是没带伞吗？”  
像是受到了惊吓一样，站在屋檐下的另一个男孩明显地缩了一下脖子转头看了旁边的男孩一眼，“额，对呀，你也是吗？好巧哟。”似乎自己都被自己的尴尬回答尴尬了一把，他轻轻吐了吐舌头。  
“嗯，你住这附近吗？”男孩不停地用手捋着打湿的刘海，露出了光洁的额头，晶莹的蓝眼睛也散发着夺目的光彩，“额，我是说我们有很多次一起在这里躲雨了。”  
“嗯，对呀，”高个子的男孩害羞得挠挠后脑勺似乎不知道该说些什么，“你也是的，嗯，我也看到你好多回了。”

2  
“所以，这次又没带伞吗？”匆匆地跑到屋檐下就对着身旁的高个子男孩说道。  
“对呀，你也是呢。”显然两人似乎不像第一次那样显得那么陌生。  
“进去喝一杯吧，我们蹭老板的屋檐已经好多次了，该给老板做点贡献了，不然下次就别想咯。”  
“额，我...”  
“我被拒绝了吗？”  
“不是的。”

两个男孩各自抱着一杯暖暖的拿铁站在屋檐下看着外面的雨幕，似乎在考虑这雨什么时候会停。  
“嗯，我可以问一下你的名字吗？至少谢谢你的咖啡。”  
“Louis，Louis Tomlinson。”  
“谢谢啦，Louis，我叫Harry Styles。”

3  
“我想我们可能中了下雨天忘带伞的毒了。”看着向咖啡馆跑来的Harry，Louis不禁调笑道。  
“对呀，可能真的中了诅咒吧。”Harry笑起来露出了脸上的酒窝，伸手拍了拍有些微湿的外套。  
“我，”Louis试探着伸出手又偷偷缩回来，“你...”欲言又止的Louis让身旁的男孩微微皱起了眉，“噢，我是说你的头发都湿了。”  
捋了捋齐耳的头发Harry害羞地笑了笑，“噢，对哦。”

4  
“雨总算停了呀，”Louis轻轻叹了口气说道，“我们现在可以一起回去吗？”  
依然是害羞地挠挠后脑勺，Harry睁大了眼睛嘴里鼓着气低头缓缓地吐出来，“好呀，你，你要往哪边去？”  
“我没有目的地，陪你走一截吧。”  
两个男孩并肩慢慢地向街角走去，可能是走路的节奏也可能是摆臂的频率，两只手不经意地碰到了一起，Louis的小手往旁边伸了伸想再次触碰到那个温度，却只抓到了一把空气。

5  
“老板，来两杯拿铁，不加糖。”  
“你们，”老板娘故意拖长了音调怪声怪气地说道，“好吧，今天我请客了，看着你们在我这躲了几年的雨总算修成正果了，当是我送你们的祝福吧。”  
豪爽的老板娘让两人都不好意思地低下了头，在柜台下看不到的地方Louis重重地捏了捏Harry的手来向他传达着爱意，而Harry偷偷笑着轻轻地用脚踢了踢身旁人的运动鞋。  
“哇哦，拿铁好了，送给两个小可爱，看今天这雨还得下好久，你们可以在我这儿多坐一会儿咯。”

6  
“都已经这么晚了，他还没来吗？”老板娘边擦着桌子边和卷发的大男孩说着，Harry的卷发已经到了及肩的长度。  
“你几点打烊？让我再待一会吧。”  
“我马上就要回家了，不过你想的话可以一直在这里，反正你也只是站在屋檐下。”  
“谢谢你。”说罢又望向了外面，期待着某个身影出现。  
锁好了门，老板娘叹了口气对着屋檐下的男孩说，“下个月我就不会在这了，我要搬家了，去北方，这里会新开一家炸鱼店。”说完就撑起伞走向了外面的雨幕。  
咖啡店也要关了吗？好像整个世界都变了，Louis离开了，咖啡店也没了，擦了擦眼泪Harry走进了雨中，任凭雨水冲刷着自己。

7  
“你还在。”Louis匆匆地躲进了屋檐下，“这么多年了，我们还是不记得带伞呢。”  
两声轻笑化解了两人多年没见的尴尬，Harry抬手轻拭着对面人那焦糖色的头发上挂着的雨珠，“对呀，永远不记得带伞。”  
“进去喝一杯吗？”说完才意识到这已经不是那家咖啡店了，Louis望着店门口大大的广告牌咬了咬嘴唇。  
“今天不喝了。”  
“Harry，”看着眼前的人走进雨幕才意识过来想挽留，“我们重新来过好吗？”  
Harry的身形滞住，转过身对着对面的人咧开了嘴笑着，雨水几乎打得他睁不开眼睛。

8  
“这家炸鱼好吃吗？竟然一开就开了这么多年，也是很难得啊。”Louis牵着Harry的手走进炸鱼店，边整理着对方身上打湿的衣服边说道。  
“不知道，从来没吃过。”  
“好吧，今天就算付炸鱼店屋檐这么多年的租金吧。”  
“这些年你也来这躲过雨吗？”  
“当然，只是没遇到过你，除了上次。”  
“好吧，可能我们就是阴差阳错地错过了。”Harry撅着嘴抱怨道。  
“Hazza，你知道吗？自从看到你在这屋檐下躲雨后，为了能够在这里躲雨，我在雨天从来没带过伞了。”  
“Lou，自从第一次忘带伞看到你在这家买咖啡后，我从未带过伞了，只是我希望你能够有天撑着伞送我回家。”  
两个男人在炸鱼店笑了起来，还不时用脚轻踢着对方。

**Author's Note:**

> hi，这里是Olivia！超级tiny的小短篇，送给大家，喜欢的话送个kudo留个评论撒，么么哒爱你们


End file.
